


See you on Hoth

by Jarm



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU EU, Angst., Bet he wasn't expecting this to happen, Don't hit her Luizanovaes, F/M, Got inspired and rewrote... a ton, Mara does a 180., Never really goes well for poor Mara Jade, New Meetcute, Rouge Squadron love, before rotj
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 09:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10383177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarm/pseuds/Jarm
Summary: An AU set in the EU (too many abbreviations...)Taking extreme liberties to imagine what if Jade was part of the Alliance before Skywalker and what would happen from there while jumping in and out of the canon such as with RoTJ and Hand of Thrawn Series.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work was really inspired by a unique idea I read in celinamarniss's story: A Year of Winter. It was a one-shot that had Mara and Luke playing with some snow on the Hoth base together. I sadly had not read the accompanying fanfic "Legacy" that the oneshot came from or this idea may have never sprung since her's went in a different direction. BUT - it all started by reading someone's excellent work and thinking, "Hey, wouldn't that be a cool idea if Mara was part of the Rebellion on Hoth!?" Hm, almost the recipe for all fanfiction isn't it? Like most things with me, it was a cute idea that turned into sixty+ pages. It's a bit choppy, not polished, grammar diseased... but I am who I am, and I write what I write. It may not be perfect, but you might enjoy it, so why keep it to myself? Haven't written the ending yet. Just so ya know and can be disappointed later. But for now... enjoy!

**0 ABY**

She slumped into the seat beside him, securing her datacard into her flight suit top left pocket. 

“Where have you been?” He questioned easily and her emerald eyes shot to his own as a small smirk played on her lips.

“Might have been the one who replaced Hobbs shampoo with blue dye,” she admitted with a noncommittal shrug and Luke Skywalker held out his hand, palm up. She slapped it effortlessly as the two leaned into each other on habit, their shoulders against each other. His bright blue eyes turned to her and she smiled innocently.  
Rouge Squadron pilot, Mara Jade, was always going to be a handful and Luke wouldn’t have her any other way. She hadn’t been a fan of him the first time Princess Organa dragged him onto the base at Yavin IV ten months ago. She didn’t understand how a boy from an outer rim planet could show up out of no where and rescue their Princess from an Imperial Class Star Destroyer right under Darth Vader’s nose… he didn’t really understand it either, but he did come to understand her. 

She was the youngest pilot of his squadron. He met her when she was sixteen and she was fire and attitude. Her family had been murdered when she was fourteen.  
It had taken Luke months to learn about her past, to learn her story and hers was very similar to his own. Parents murdered by the Empire, she somehow escaped and fool-heartedly joined the Rebellion to help save the universe. While he hadn’t been welcome into the Rebellion with open arms, their desperation helped tuck him into the fold. When she had joined, it didn’t matter their desperation, they couldn’t be responsible for a minor. Many pilots still told the stories of her coming day after day to the base, her determination never wavering no matter how many times they turned her away. A small girl ready to take on the Empire. Unafraid and unyielding. Finally, General Carlist Rieekan did something about it. 

He had found her living in a makeshift treehouse in the forest and unofficially adopted her. It was the ‘in’ she needed. He wasn’t a replacement for her family. The wounds were still too fresh and he didn’t know what to do with a little girl but he could give her stability and training. She deserved her right to fight against the injustice in the world. She was a fast learner and fearless. It helped make her the second best flier in his squad and his right hand. Hobbs rushed into the briefing and a roar of laughter met him than was quickly silenced. He shot an evil look at the small red head at Luke’s shoulder. 

“Commander. Lt. Commander,” he greeted gruffly to the two and Mara Jade smiled sweetly up at him. Her eyes flickered beyond him for a second and caught General Rieekan who was staring at Hobbs. His eyes immediately flickered to her own and gave a reproaching glare that made her smile widen. He walked towards them and she straightened beside Skywalker.

“The Imperial fleet is heading towards our sector. It’s best we start preparing our new base options,” he started without preamble, Luke in rapt attention. “I need you to scout the new location and see if it’s ready for us. It’s a frozen ice world called Hoth,” he began holding out a datapad that Luke easily took. 

“What? They have worlds that are frozen in ice?” Luke questioned suddenly and Mara sniggered at him. 

“Yes, Commander, just like they have planets that are nothing but sand,” she responded easily and he shot her a warning look. “Guess I can leave my swim suit here,” Mara muttered dryly beside him and Luke’s mouth quirked up a bit. 

“Who says you are coming?” He questioned easily and she blinked sweetly at him. 

“Going to need a bigger ship to get this far out,” Luke began, his eyes roving the numbers before him. 

“Hey Kids,” a voice greeted above them and Mara Jade smiled easily at the smuggler. 

“Speaking of a bigger ship,” she greeted and the ex-snuggler planted his hands on his hips, his blaster hanging comfortably there as he eyed the red head suspiciously.

“What you want now Jade?” He questioned easily and she stood, her small frame a head shorter than him and Han smiled down at her. She was snarky and bright and had made it into his small friend list too quickly for his liking. She was a hard to ignore force though, much like the kid who stood beside her. 

“The ride you’ve been promising me in the fastest ship in the galaxy,” Mara taunted and Han wrapped an arm around her shoulder turning her toward General Rieekan who looked at her with a mixture of affection and weariness. 

“You aren’t on the manifest to come,” Luke Skywalker’s nineteen-year-old voice said suddenly and Mara’s eyes widened as her jaw dropped. 

“Boss,” she whined and he smiled at her showing her the datapad that only stated Solo and Skywalker on it. “General,” she stated, straightening and giving her attention to the man before them. Rieekan placed his hands casually behind his back and waited for her to pour on her charm. Mara Jade was a survivor. Despite the casual appearance that Solo and Skywalker seemed to drag out of her, she was one of his most professional pilots. She made him proud daily with her quick thinking, love of strategy and willingness to get the job done. She reminded him of the heart of the Rebellion. A soldier with passion for the cause and she loved to be in the thick of it. She discovered quickly that Skywalker was always in the thick of danger so they had become inseparable. “I’d like to kindly request permission to aid Commander Skywalker and Captain Solo in their reconnaissance mission. My knowledge of base protocol and set up can be invaluable,” she stated calmly with purpose and Rieekan only held her gaze. 

“Of course you can go,” a female voice said walking up to them and Mara bowed her head respectfully. “Who would torture Luke if she didn’t go?” Princess Leia of Alderaan asked with amusement. 

“Plus, she would cause hell for us if Luke wasn’t around keeping her in line,” Hobbs stated walking past them and Luke smirked a bit. 

“True,” Mara mused.  
“Coming along too your Worshipfulness?” Han Solo questioned with a rouge smile and she glanced at him lazily than addressed the other three. 

“Thank you for helping us with this,” she said simply and Luke smiled easily at her. 

“See you when we return?” He questioned, his hand gently wrapping around Mara’s arm as he turned them towards the door. 

“Of course. May the Force be with you,” she said with a bow of her head. 

“No goodbye kiss?” Han Solo snarked and she slowly rolled her eyes towards him. “Maybe later,” he winked leaning towards her and her body went rigid. “I know how you feel about PDA,” he taunted then slid by her following after the two kids. 

-=-

He caught up to them easily, Mara having the instruction datapad in her hand and going over it as they stood facing each other in the main hanger bay. 

“Should only take two days to get there. We can get Chewie to fiddle with the hyperdrive, maybe make it one,” Mara was saying, her teeth biting at her bottom lip as she studied the words before her.

“No. No fiddling with hyperdrives. You don’t fiddle with hyperdrives kid,” Han Solo snapped at her and Mara glanced up at him, blinking her bright emerald eyes at him and he groaned. She was adorable and she used her cute young face against him often. If he had a little sister he imagined it would be Jade and he felt a protectiveness over her. They all did and she used it against them often. She was quite devious. 

“Go grab your carryall,” Luke commanded and she grabbed onto his forearm, the other hand giving him back the datapad. “Can we leave in an hour?” Luke questioned looking at Han and the smuggler nodded.

“If Chewie hasn’t taken anything else apart on the ship,” he muttered scratching the back of his head. Mara squeezed Luke’s arm than took off to gather her things. Han watched her go, her bright red gold ponytail swinging behind her. 

“We need to stop giving into her,” Han muttered and Luke grinned at him. 

“You don’t deny Mara Jade, Han,” he admitted and Han shook his head as he remembered the fireball implanting her life into their own. It had started as a rivalry between her and the kid. She challenged him at every turn until they finally stole two X-Wings and duked it out in a race. When he beat her fair and square he earned her respect. When he requested she join his Squadron he earned a sidekick to all of his crazy endeavors. They were alike and had similar sad stories they both clung to each other with. They understood each other and their friendship was deep. So deep that Luke pulled her along everywhere he went and implanted her easily into Leia and Han’s life as an extension of himself. She was a puppy at first but had wiggled herself so much into their life that it was weird and wrong when she wasn’t around. 

-=-

She walked up the ramp like she owned it, out of her flightsuit and in non descript clothing she had snagged from the espionage division months ago. Luke stopped before her and grinned a bit. 

“Girl looks good on you Jade,” he teased, openly appraising her. His eyes roamed the tight black pants, white long sleeve shirt she had rolled up with a black vest, blasters strapped at her tights, one strapped to her wrist, her hair falling around her shoulders and he felt his heart rate speed up a bit. 

“Bet it looks good on you too Commander,” she shot back with a wink as she walked towards her room she usually shared with Leia when they traveled on the Falcon. Luke smirked pushing the close button on the ramp as he heard Han fire up the old girl. In a few minutes they were all in the cockpit and Han let out a whistle.

“Sith Jade, you sure you only seventeen?” He questioned and she returned his easy grin, Chewie chuckling at his side. 

“Han,” Luke snapped with warning and Han held up his hands innocently. 

“Just trying to pay the lady a compliment,” he amended and Luke shook his head. 

“And I’m reminded why you’re single,” Luke mused strapping himself in, shooting a look at Jade to make sure she was as well. 

“Hey, I’m taken once her worshipful realizes she can’t live without me,” Han smirked to himself, the Falcon rising in the air.

“She has it bad for you,” Mara spurned him on with a dramatic sigh and Luke shot her a look.

“Mara,” he snapped and she winked at him.

“See! Even Jade sees it!” Han howled with triumph and Chewie roared gently at him. “What? Her yelling at me is how she flirts. Totally normal,” Han waved away and Jade giggled pulling her hair up into a messy bun on the top of her head. 

“You just need to flirt like Skywalker and I do,” Jade offered and Luke leaned back into his chair, raising an eyebrow at her. 

“What, constantly touch each other yet never do anything about it? Thought that was what I was doing,” Han muttered darkly and Mara shrugged. 

“Who says we don’t do anything?” Mara questioned calmly and Luke smirked with a shake of his head. 

“Stang kid,” Han whistled and Mara unstrapped as they hit hyperspace. 

“Jedi drills,” Luke ordered as he unhooked his lightsaber. She held out her hand, quickly snatching it and disappearing in the back of the ship. 

“How is Jade’s Jedi thingy coming along?” Han questioned and Luke let out a breath, running his hand through his hair.

“I feel her through the force. She felt much like Obi-Wan but I have no idea how to help her be better. Kind of like the blind leading the blind,” he mused and shrugged a shoulder. “She’s just content I let her use my lightsaber,” Luke muttered than stilled as his words hit him.

“Oh is she?” Han tortured and Luke groaned standing and quickly walking out. 

-=-

Luke closed his eyes, letting out a steady breath as he relaxed in his bunk. This was the closest thing he had to a home. A pang hit him hard in his chest at it as Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen came to mind. He let out a shattering breath and tried to calm himself once more. A Jedi was calm…

His door opened and shut quietly, bare feet padding towards him and he opened one eye to spy her crawl over him. He smiled as she went under his covers, yanking his pillow out from under his head to put under hers. He chuckled once and turned to see a sea of red curls taking up his spot. 

“I love your hair,” he breathed, reaching for it as he turned his body towards her. She smiled, closing her eyes as his fingers ran through it slowly. “Was it the same nightmare?” He questioned gently and she shrugged a shoulder.

“No idea what you are talking about,” she said quickly, pulling the covers over her shoulder and facing the wall. 

“I’m right here,” he soothed turning into her and wrapping an arm around her. He kissed her shoulder gently then buried his face in her hair letting her smell envelope him. She mumbled a goodnight and in a few moments they were asleep. 

-=-

She heard him move and she stretched lazily, her emerald eyes blinking open slowly. She turned seeing him zip up his jacket and he smiled down at her.

“You constantly sleeping in my bed kills my game, you know that don’t you?” He teased and she propped her head up on her hand, her just woke up look absolutely charming. 

“You have game Commander?” She questioned innocently and he shook his head, flipping her off good naturedly as he headed towards the door. “Para in intelligence has a thing for you!” She called after him as he walked out and Chewbacca stopped letting him pass. He bent down glancing into Luke’s room and Mara smiled at him. He growled at her and she let out a breath.

“Yes,” she whined at his question as she threw the covers back. “Still only sleep well next to Skywalker,” she sighed with a small smile and he nodded with an understanding growl. “I’d cuddle with you if ya smelt better pal,” she chastised and Chewie gave an indignant growl. 

-=-

“Be there in about an hour kids,” Han called into the main common room and Mara flicked her eyes up at him than went back to her blaster. Han took her in as she methodically cleaned the weapon, taking it apart than putting it back together. “What does a fighter pilot need a blaster for?” He taunted her and her lips curled up immediately. 

“Can’t always stay in the sky,” she responded quickly and he nodded in agreement. 

“You better stay in the sky,” Luke warned as he took a seat next to her. “Did you hack my datapad again?” He sighed and Mara winked at Han. Luke tilted his head to the side a bit studying one image than he smirked shooting her a look. “That isn’t proper uniform,” he said quietly to her and Han quickly stepped forward. Luke held the datapad to his chest and shook his head. “Mine.” 

“She sure is kid,” Han grinned stepping out and Mara went back to cleaning her blaster, a small smile on her lips. 

“Why do you torture him?”

“The same reason why you do,” he sniggered pulling the datapad back to see evidence of Mara’s greatest pranks that she had pulled on Rogue Squadron. She had successfully taken out each Rogue except himself and that he took as his gift. He was her favorite and she was definitely his. “It isn’t the worst thing in the world for me to be tied to you in rumors,” he said with a small shrug and she grinned finally putting her blaster back into her thigh holster.

“I could tie you up in other things,” she promised and he smiled, quickly kissing her cheek before standing.

“Promises, promises.” 

She watched him leave and let out a breath. 

Chewie grumbled beside her and her face fell abit as she shot the walking carpet a look. 

“One day it will be more than teasing,” she said with authority and the Wookie gently ruffled her hair. “One day soon,” she promised with a smile. 

-=-

She was bouncing on her feet and Han let out a long-suffering sigh as he zipped up his second coat.

“Stop bouncing with excitement. It’s damn cold out there,” he snapped. 

He punched the door release and the three humans and Wookie waited until the ramp lowered fully. White waves of wind and snow hurtled around the ramp entrance as a gust of frigid air quickly rushed to fill the warm space inside. Luke and Mara took a giant step back, their faces quickly falling. 

“What the heck is that?” Luke grumbled and Mara groaned. 

“Frigid hell.” 

“Join the Rebellion… see the world…” Luke mocked and Mara laughed, smacking his arm. 

“We got this you big sissies,” she huffed marching down the ramp with purpose. Han and Luke watched her calmly when four seconds in she came walking stiffly back up. “Need another jacket,” she informed and Luke grabbed her arm yanking her back towards the entrance. 

“We got this,” he echoed wrapping an arm around her as he escorted her down the ramp, Han following behind with Chewie.

Rebellion Intelligence found a set of caverns on the North side of one of Hoth’s moon’s. They needed to determine if it could be hallowed out enough to hold the entire Rebel fleet. Mara had been setting up bases since she was fourteen so she would be able to tell immediately upon entering the space what she would need to do to make it work. It was a ten-minute trek from the Falcon to the cavern. It took them thirty though walking through three feet of snow. When they finally made it into one of the caverns it was obvious fairly quick this might work. 

Mara shivered as she pulled down her scarf and moved her goggles. It was dark and damp but not unexpected. She quickly lighted a luma stick and looked around. 

“The snow is coming down too fast. It’s going to bury the Falcon. I may have to fly around and come back and get you,” Han said huffing up to her and she glanced at the ice in his eyebrows than lighted a luma firestick. She tossed it twenty feet in front of her. He watched her do it and followed the bouncing stick as it cast shadows and light into the cavern. 

“You can park it in here,” she said with confidence and that was all Han needed to know. He quickly turned to Chewie and the two took off. “This might work,” she said with a nod. 

“Bay space, crew quarters, and communications hub,” a chattering voice said beside her and Mara turned to her best friend and smiled helplessly at him.

“Aw boss,” she soothed and he shook his head.

“Miss sand,” he admitted and she leaned forward, kissing his frozen cheek. “Worth it,” he breathed and she grinned. 

“Come on, let’s get this quick.” 

It took them two hours to fully explore the caverns and determine that this one and the one beside it would be enough space. They took measurements for bay doors to keep the cold out to not freeze machinery as well as what cavern walls they would need to blow to get the most space. She had figured out a weak point in the ceiling they would be able to add a satellite relay through then build back up around it for their comm room. The Falcon had parked smoothly in the cavern and Luke marveled a bit at Mara’s natural talent for this. She always amazed him. 

“Your name was on the bottom of the mission docket as the special forces needed to figure out all these dimensions,” Luke mentioned casually as she finished another math equation in the datapad. Her head shot up at him.

“HA! I knew it!!” She laughed and Han grinned walking up to them.

“We almost ready to go kiddos?” 

“One more thing,” Mara said moving towards one of the small caves in the back. “I think this one might be good to blow through for the Communications consoles,” she was saying and her voice echoed a bit as she turned into one of the dark corners. 

“Watch your step!” Luke hollered after her and she huffed than let out a yelp.  
The three ran after her quickly. “Mara!” 

Chewie roared.

“Yea, I heard a splash too,” Han said, his voice dipping with worry as Luke held up a Luma to see a small caved in piece of floor that led to a hole that had filled with melted ice. 

“Ten feet deep,” Mara gasped out, her entire body being stabbed with pins and needles of cold. “Going to have to fix this,” she chattered out and Luke was on his belly, reaching in for her. She grabbed his hands greedily and he yanked her out. “I’m ok. Put me down,” she chattered, her lips starting to turn blue but Luke had swept her into his arms, carrying her with purpose to the Falcon. “We can go now,” she breathed through cold lips, her teeth chattering against their will. Han grinned keeping up with Luke’s hurried pace, Chewie already ahead of them. 

“Good job kid.” 

-=-

Han and Luke were stripping her of her outer layers. They were soaked through and they tossed them to the deck as the Falcon began to fire up. Luke quickly pulled her hair up and tied it in a knot on the top of her head.

“How do you know how to do that?” Han marveled and Luke looked at him with a small smile.

“Leia of course,” he teased and Han’s eyes narrowed. 

“Her hair is longer,” Mara chattered and Han wrapped a blanket around her. 

“Can’t have them both hotshot,” Han growled walking to the cockpit.

“I can share,” Mara mused and Han shot her a dirty look. Luke pulled off her last layer leaving her in standard issue undergarments and yanked her to her feet. 

“Not really my style Jade.” 

“What sharing?” She laughed as he carried her into their bunk and dropped her on the bed, her frame quickly scurrying under the sheets and pulling off the rest of her clothes. He threw her some new ones from her bag and turned around, shrugging out of his heavy jacket and pants.

“More than one,” he responded easily and she smiled at him. 

“You traditional Rebel Heart throb you,” she breathed through her cold lips a she got the fresh undergarments on. In a few moments she was under the covers with her and she clung to him, his warm skin finally starting to warm her.

“How do we keep getting in these situations?” She giggled and he shook his head, his arms wrapping around her. 

“I think you fall in water on purpose just to get me naked,” he huffed and she giggled into his warm chest, nuzzling her cheek to it.

“Caught me Commander.” 

-=-

She typed furiously at the Comm unit inputting her data. She was wrapped in about three blankets and two layers of clothes.

“Soup,” Luke commanded and she pushed it aside.

“Busy.” 

“Tea.”

“Busy.” 

“Stubborn.”

“Pushy.” 

“Kids!” Han huffed and the two looked up at him. “Drink the damn tea or eat the soup so he can sit down or I will make Chewie pour it down your throat,” the older of the group ordered and Mara huffed, grabbing the tea and gulping it. 

She felt Luke’s hand on her forehead again trying to take her temperature and she ignored it. If he put it any lower though she was going to bite it. She didn’t like being coddled but tolerated him doing it to a certain extent. He was getting to that line… 

“Done!” She called triumphantly. “Stars, I’m good,” she said with satisfaction at the detailed report before her. She looked up to see Luke, Han and Chewie looking at her with grins. Well, as much of a grin as a Wookie could give. 

“You said that ice ball planet was unsuitable didn’t you?” Han questioned and she smiled innocently at him. “Shavit,” he hissed walking out of the common room towards the cockpit. Chewie roared gently and Luke raised an eyebrow looking at Mara for translation.

“He said I could sleep with him tonight to keep the nightmares at bay,” she smiled pointing at him and Luke nodded.

“Go for it,” he grinned and she winked at him, gently shaking her head to Chewie who quickly wrapped her up into his arms. She smiled, closing her eyes at the warmth of his hug. 

“Love you too Chewie,” she cooed to him and the tall alien purred at her. 

“Need anything else?” Luke questioned walking towards the door and she huffed.

“What? You aren’t going to carry me to bed? I’m near death’s door!” She cried dramatically and Luke’s eyes rolled easily at her. He bent down, hoisting her over his shoulder and she gasped offended.

“Skywalker!” She cried, her voice echoing on the metal halls. “I am too old to be treated like this!” 

“How much I love you, Jade,” he replied easily and she grinned letting him huff her through to his quarters. He tossed her on the bed and she giggled. “Go to sleep. I’m going to go help Han for a bit,” he ordered and she burrowed under his sheets. 

-=-

Han Solo glanced at the kid next to him and smiled. 

“When are you going to put that girl out of her misery?” He questioned easily into the silent cockpit, the star lines before them soothing. 

“You mean the girl who is the adopted daughter of my boss and underage yet also knows how to kill me in my sleep seven different ways before I even wake up?” Luke questioned calmly turning his gaze to him and Han leaned towards him, a smirk on his lips.

“Never knew you to be a chicken kid,” he teased and Luke glanced away from him and back to his mission briefing notes.

“Maybe she deserves more than a fling,” he said quietly and Han settled easily back into his chair. It molded to him like his home and that is what the old girl was. Home. 

“Nah. She’s like her highness. She’s a forever type,” he mused and Luke nodded, pressing his lips together. 

“She deserves better.”

“Better than the hero of the rebellion and her best friend?” Han spat and Luke let out a breath and stood. 

“Goodnight Han,” Luke smiled and Han rolled his eyes.

“Pretty sure she doesn’t sneak into any one elses bed,” Han snapped but Luke was already on his way. “Can lead a kid to water but ya can’t make him drink,” Han growled with annoyance and he settled back into his seat. He couldn’t live the kid’s life for him… though sometimes he wished he could. 

-=-

“Hm,” her voice was throaty and it cut through his haze of sleep. “Skywalker, the dreams you make come true,” she cooed over him and he popped one eye open to see her crouching before his bed fully dressed. “Thanks for last night. It totally rocked my world,” she winked and he scrunched his eyes closed in annoyance.

“That isn’t funny,” he whined and she gently kissed his cheek, her fingers running through his messy hair. 

“It is for me. All day long,” she cooed as she stood up, her fingers leaving him. “Better wake up, the old girl will land in a few minutes,” she called over her shoulder and he stretched under the covers, her spot still warm beside him and he groaned. She was going to be the death of him… and he was going to really enjoy it. He smirked and threw the covers off, quickly moving to start his day. 

-=-

“Great job kid,” Han Solo greeted as she walked towards the exit. “Feeling better?” He questioned eyeing her in regular clothes and not in layers.

“Not much can keep down a flier,” she smiled and walked easily into his arms. Han blinked, instinctively wrapping his arms around the small frame. “Thanks for the ride,” she grinned pulling back and he nodded. 

“Anything for you sis,” he responded and she stilled, staring at him. He watched a few emotions flit across her face and it made his heart warm. 

“Thank you Brother,” she whispered and he gently ruffled her hair. “Love you,” she called walking down the ramp and Han froze. Chewie roared behind him. 

“Shut up. She isn’t making me soft,” Han snapped and Luke Skywalker walked up to him with a knowing grin. He pointed an annoyed finger at him. “You don’t deny Mara Jade,” he snapped walking away from them and Luke’s grin grew bigger. 

“No you don’t.” 

-=-

Her door slid open and he turned on the bright lights. Her frame jumped, the lights abrasive and unwelcome. She fell off her bed and fell to the hard floor.

“Ow,” she whined and Luke grinned down at her. 

“Get dressed. Let’s go on a mission,” he smiled and Mara Jade pushed her messy red hair out of her face and glared at him. 

“I just fell asleep. It has only been three hours since we returned from our last mission to a frozen iceworld,” she whined and he crouched down in front of her. 

“Do you not want to come with me?” He asked and she pouted up at him. “I don’t want to go anywhere without you,” he smiled and she huffed.

“Why do you always flirt with me when I haven’t brushed my teeth?” She whined and he smiled holding out his hand to her.

“Every time I talk to you, I’m flirting with you,” he informed and she blushed as he pulled her up. “Ten minutes.” 

“Your life would suck without me Skywalker,” she called as he walked out and he smiled back at her as the door closed. “And you know it,” Mara smiled triumphantly. 

-=-

The minute they had returned from Hoth the prep team had been taking off to prepare it. While they ran random missions and scheduled drills her word was being trusted highly by Rieekan so when he got her notes they wasted no time in making Hoth, the Alliance’s new base, a reality. It took about two standard months for the team to get a new site ready and at two months and two days the base was ready to take off for it’s new temporary home that would hopefully be Imperial free. 

“Oh, he’s not going to like this,” Mara breathed quietly as she read over a new manifest.

“It’s what you deserve,” her adopted father said walking up to her, his eyes still on the screens as the technical team began to shut them down and prepare to transfer over. Transports had been leaving since yesterday and they were down the skeleton crew now. 

“What if I don’t like it?” She asked with a raised eyebrow and he turned to her, giving her his full attention.

“You would pass over a promotion to stay with Skywalker?” He asked softly and she tipped her chin at him. “What if it’s young love?” He asked amused as he stepped up to her. 

“What if it’s forever?” She challenged back and he quirked a grin at her at that. “Rouge gets the better missions,” she added and he nodded, letting out a breath.

“I hate when you fly,” he admitted and she stepped up to him, gently putting her hand in his. 

“I hate when you worry,” she smiled and he squeezed her fingers lovingly. She released his fingers as the command door slid open, a few figures walking in followed by Luke Skywalker. 

Only two squadrons of fighters remained to watch the last three transports evacuate. Vader was closing in and their intelligence told them they had a few hours left before he made it to them. The majority of the base had been cleared. Han had taken Leia in the Falcon and all had relocated to the new base on Hoth. Rieekan was overseeing the final push, his resolve and thoroughness resolute. No one would get left behind. It was time to load up. 

“Come on Jade,” Luke called easily walking up to her and she smiled at him as she planted her feet. He stilled, his eyebrows rising in question at her. 

“I’m sending Jade out with Gold Squadron to help with the move,” Rieekan informed and Luke pressed his lips together and she saw the disappointment flash in his eyes as well as the possessiveness. She smiled at it. 

“Be only a bit boss, then I’m back on the Rogues. He promised,” she promised with a wink and he couldn’t stop the smile he had for her. “General,” she said turning to him and saluting. Rieekan nodded at her when suddenly she stepped forward and kissed his cheek, her fingers wrapping around his arm above his elbow in a gentle squeeze. It was the way she showed affection so the General’s posture softened under the unexpected gesture. She normally never broke protocol, especially to kiss her adoptive father so this was a treat. She moved away from him quickly and Luke felt a small pang in his chest. He followed her quickly. 

He caught up with her in the hall, gabbing onto her arm and she slowed to walk beside him. 

“You look like a jealous lover Luke,” she teased and he smirked a bit at her, his hand moving up her arm to wrap around her shoulder and pull her to him. 

“I’m going to always be possessive of you Mara,” he admitted and she blushed a bit at him. “I have a feeling once they see how great you are they won’t give you back to me,” he confessed, his voice going a bit pained and she stilled. She pulled them out of the way of traffic and wrapped her arms tightly around him. He held her tightly, his heart at ease and in complete comfort whenever he touched her. 

“I’ll try and blow something up by accident to get in trouble,” she smirked up at him and he shook his head. 

“Don’t you dare,” he ordered and he gently kissed her forehead, his lips lingering a bit and she held her breath, her fingers clutching into his flightsuit. 

“Don’t die without me there,” she warned and he let out a laugh. 

“I shouldn’t like you so much,” he sighed and she smiled charmingly up at him. He turned them, breaking the hug and continuing them on their way, his arm slung around her shoulder once more. They walked into the hanger and she regrettably pulled away from him.

“Does this mean you are going to finally ask me out on Echo Base?” She questioned turning to him with a raised eyebrow and the farmboy-turned-Rebellion-hero panicked, his face clearly showing his surprise.

“What?” He stuttered out taking a step towards her as a ground crewman approached her handing her helmet to her. She glanced at it, quickly checking it before turning her gaze back to her Commander. 

“I’m plenty of age Skywalker,” she taunted and he closed the gap between them.

“That wasn’t the issue,” he said quickly and she tipped her chin up at him challengingly. 

“Oh, so you don’t have feelings for me?” She questioned and he felt trapped. When had she suddenly grown up into a full-blown woman before him? A teasing, tempting woman? He was having trouble breathing. “Too soon?” She backtracked, trying to get back into their easy camaraderie and he reached out for her. His fingers wrapped around her arm and he shook his head once. 

“No, not too soon,” he confessed and she stepped into him, pressing her forehead against his. “I don’t deserve you Jade,” he added quietly and she laughed at him. 

“We have limited options Skywalker. You wait for someone you deserve and you’ll have to go after Leia,” she taunted and he grinned lopsided at her. 

“She’s terrible in a fighter,” he responded easily and she let out a breath. “I don’t like not having your back,” he admitted a bit brokenly and she relaxed into his arms. 

“Can’t protect me forever Luke. I’m a big girl,” she reminded and he gently ran his thumb over her cheek

“My girl,” he whispered and she kissed his nose sweetly.

“That I am,” she agreed. 

“Does this count as you two idiots getting together? Because it if does, Han owes me a hundred credits,” a male voice said to their left. Mara and Luke turned to him slowly, their brows furrowed.

“Wedge,” Luke accused and the fighter smiled with an innocent shrug. 

“Man, I should have gotten in on that betting pool,” Mara huffed and Luke tightened his grip around her. 

“You can’t bet if you are the subject,” Luke chastised and she giggled. She grabbed his chin, turning his gaze back to her and she smiled sweetly at him. 

“Hey, see you in a bit ok?” 

He nodded, his grip not lessoning. 

“Let me go farmboy,” she whispered to him and he immediately complied. 

“Promise to come back?” He questioned and she winked at him, smacking Wedge on the arm as she passed him towards her fighter. 

“Always to you Boss,” she called over his shoulder and Wedge smiled at him. 

“She’s going to become the new Gold Leader,” Wedge admitted begrudgingly and Luke let out an annoyed whine and turned away from him. Wedge followed easily. 

“She deserves to be,” Luke bit out with a grumble. “If you could friggen beat her in a simulator you would have gotten that job,” he huffed and Wedge smiled patting him on the shoulder.

“Only you can beat Jade in a simulator boss,” he reminded and Luke sighed. 

 

-=-

Luke watched the last transport lift off on its repulsurs and he quickly strapped on his helmet, falling down into the cockpit.

“You ready R2?” He questioned the little astromech who warbled at him. Luke glanced at the display and smirked. “Mara is already in the air buddy. We’ll see her again at Echo Base,” he informed when her voice flooded in through his helmet.

“All Clear Rogue One,” she informed and he smiled flipping on his x-wing, R2 firing up the engine. Suddenly an alarm blared through the near empty hanger. “Never mind. Boogies coming in from the left, breaking atmosphere,” Mara’s voice said quickly and Luke’s hatch closed.

“Let’s get up their Rogues,” he called as the last six x-wings shot out of the hanger one by one. 

“Gold Leader, enemy fighters coming in from the left. Squad of TIE’s,” Gold four’s voice said over the radio and Luke shot up into the sky. 

“I see them. Gold Two and Seven loop around,” she ordered smoothly. “Rogue Squad head onto Echo Base,” she continued. 

“Negative Gold Leader,” Luke replied quickly as he flipped open his gun switch and pressed forward to join into the fray. 

“Orders from the General, Rogue One,” she called back, her voice professional as always and it grated on Luke’s nerves. She turned her fighter to chase after three TIE’s on Rouge Three’s tail. 

“Rogues prepare to jump,” Luke said through clenched teeth. 

“Clear Rogue Three,” Mara breathed as three TIE’s plummeted towards their death. Suddenly her breath caught as she felt something squeeze into her chest. “Luke,” she called. “Do you feel that?” She questioned over the line, breaking protocol and Luke felt the shadow pass over his chest as well. He knew that feeling… 

“It’s Vader. Rogue’s turn and zero in on that TIE 2 fighter,” he ordered quickly and Mara flipped her fighter heading back towards where she had come. 

“Negative Rogues. Follow orders,” she spat. “Gold Six on your tail,” she continued her mind going back into battle mode as she systematically helped level the field, the fighters following her orders quickly and flawlessly. Luke wanted to curse at her. He would definitely yell at her later.

“Rogue one?” Wedge questioned and Luke narrowed his eyes.

“Orders acknowledged,” Luke said quickly and he watched as the Rogues continued on into the atmosphere, Gold squadron providing cover. 

“Gold Leader their Leader is on your tail. Watch your line!” Gold Four yelled over the com. 

“I see him!” Mara yelled, her voice higher than it should be and Luke yanked his fighter to the left, braking rank to turn it around. 

“Wedge!” He called over his com and Wedge nodded, quickly ordering the other Rogues to prepare for the hyperjump. 

“Skywalker, orders!” Mara screamed as she dipped, Vader on her tail perfectly as she broadened the gap between her and Luke. She kept trying to shake him but he was good. Damn good. She felt the cold chill settle across her chest once more. He was following her force signature and she sucked in a breath, happy he was following her and not Skywalker.

“Shut up Jade!” Luke yelled back as R2 warbled furiously at him. 

“He’s going to feel you! Make the kriffen jump!” Jade ordered and she flipped up, planning on pulling above the TIE leader. It was a move she had used many times and as she settled into a small hope it would work it suddenly shattered. 

“Shavit,” she hissed, her knuckles white on the controls. 

“JADE!” His voice filled her ears and she winced as she felt everything go slow. The red laser beam headed straight at her and it was over, Vader anticipating her move flawlessly. She felt the flash of heat as it exploded around her, the fighter collapsing under as she spiraled out of the sky. Her scream echoed across the comm before splicing into dead silence as her line fried. 

Then Luke couldn’t hear anything except his shallow breaths. It took a long moment before he realized Wedge’s voice was screaming at him but Luke could only stare stupidly as her fighter plummeted in a burning heap back towards the surface. 

“Pop your shoot. Pop your shoot,” Luke chanted, his eyes desperately searching the landscape but unable to see much. 

“He’s coming after you! LUKE!” Wedge yelled when suddenly a shot went across Luke’s vision. Wedge had shot at him to get his attention and he pulled his fighter up. Vader… Anger flashed hot and cold across him. 

“Gold Squadron prepare for jump. Gold One in charge!” Wedge yelled over the coms. “Retreat!” 

“No, we have to go down to the wreck,” Luke said quickly, his voice desperate. 

“Boss, we can’t. You have to follow orders. Vader is coming for you. Make the jump!” Wedge yelled and Luke shook his head violently. 

“I can’t leave her,” he said desperately as he started firing at the remaining TIE fighters that were chasing him out to space. 

“Rogue One, Star Destroyer coming out of hyperspace,” Gold One yelled. “Gold Squadron, jump!” Luke watched six ships turn into lights. 

“Luke,” Wedge’s voice called gently. “You have to go, she would hate you if you got yourself captured,” he said gently and Luke nodded. 

“Jump Wedge,” he ordered and Wedge pushed the button, the Star Destroyer coming out of hyperspace.

“We have to go down there R2, she may have made it,” Luke quickly ordered but suddenly the stars turned into lines as R2 put their ship into the hyper jump coordinates. “R2!!” Luke screamed, quickly trying to grab the controls but the droid had locked him out. “No! Turn back now! She could still be alive!!” He continued to scream as the events started to settle on him. Mara had been shot down, her fighter going down in a savage ball of flames. R2 warbled at him and he stared with anger at the viewscreen. “Following her orders to always protect you,” Luke choked out and he finally broke. He switched off his com and screamed. Screamed her name over and over until his throat gave out and the situation painfully dawned on him. She had sacrificed herself for him, using her force sense to pull Vader away from him. 

“I love you Jade,” he wept, tears trailing down through his helmet as he collapsed painfully in his seat. 

R2 listened silently as his master screamed and wept for his mate. That is what Jade had been R2 had concluded. Humans needed mates to survive and Mistress Jade had been a perfect match for her master. He let out a sad warble and beep.

-=-

General Rieekan stood silently watching the ships come in. The transition had gone smooth. Sources say they got out just in time. 

“Echo Base, this is Rogue four,” a voice said suddenly over the coms and he turned to it. Leia walked quickly towards it, her fingers flexing as she tried to adjust still to the cold. 

“That the Rogues?” Han questioned walking up behind her as they stared at the readout system, five blips appearing followed by a few more. 

“Rogue four this is Echo Base. Report,” a technician ordered.

“TIE squadrons found us on our way out. Gold Squadron let us get out. Have they jumped out?” Rogue Four questioned.

“Gold Leader?” General Rieekan questioned pressing the com as another shipped jumped from hyperspace. 

“This is Gold One. We lost Gold Leader on Tanis,” a voice said slowly over the coms and Rieekan froze. “She was able to give us the cover we needed to make our jumps. Rogue One was trying to go back for her,” his voice halted. “No shoot deployed,” he choked out finally. “Rest of Gold Squadron accounted for.” 

“Rogue One to Echo Base?” The Technician barked. A last blip came on the screen. “Rogue One to Echo Base?” He repeated again more firmly as silence met him over the coms. 

“This is Rogue One,” a defeated voice answered. “Rogue count,” he commanded and Wedge let out a breath. 

“All accounted for Boss,” he affirmed as they made their way into the frozen atmosphere. 

“Who was Gold Leader?” Han questioned quickly, his eyes grabbing Leia’s who had looked stricken as the conversation played. Tears started to swim in her eyes. Her fingers reached up to touch her lips, not wanting to let the words slip through.

“Mara,” she whispered finally and Han’s whole frame stiffened. Horror slapped across him as the words tried to not register. Not Mara. Not his little sister. His horror was soon replaced by raging anger.

“You put your daughter in charge of Gold Squadron?” Han demanded turning to Rieekan but he had the same stricken expression. 

“She deserved to be it. She saved Gold and Rogue today,” Mon Mothma spoke up, her hand grabbing onto the General gently. Han felt his heart plummet into his shoes. The look on Rieekan’s face was enough punishment though Han wanted to let him have it as well. He understood they were at war. War wasn’t real life but Mara sometimes made them feel like they were real life. That they were just some weird family who happened to risk there lives every day for the same cause. Without her and Luke acting… his heart froze. He grabbed onto Leia’s arm. 

“The kid,” he breathed desperately and she nodded, allowing him to quickly turn her and rush her out of the command post. 

“I’m so sorry Carlist,” Mothma breathed and Rieekan’s chin fell to his chest as despair crossed over him. 

“It was how she would have wanted. Doing what she loved doing,” he whispered and she nodded. 

-=-

Leia threaded her fingers with his for comfort. That should have been a moment for him. Her, finally acknowledging how much she needed and wanted him but it wasn't about that. It was about comfort, just like he was pulling it from her as the numbness threatened to overtake him. He was no stranger to losing friends. It was one of the reasons he only had Chewie and as Han watched Luke Skywalkers X-Wing power down he knew the numbness wouldn't stop anytime soon. Shame on him for letting someone into their circle. Shame on him for letting Luke let her into his. A fierce protectiveness came over him but he knew he couldn't protect Luke from the fallout that was about to happen. No one could and if he was a betting man, that was why Leia was holding his fingers so tightly. She knew that too. Chewie made it to his side and he groaned miserably. Luke jumped out quickly, shoving off his helmet as he slid down the ladder.

“Han!” He called and Han let out a breath. “Great. Get the Flacon ready, we have to go back to Tanis and get Jade,” he said pulling at his flight suit zipper. He rushed at him. Leia sniffed, a tear sliding down her cheek. 

“Her shoot didn’t deploy Luke,” Han said gently and Luke shook his head. 

“I didn’t see the crash. She could have deployed. The trees marred the vision,” he said firmly walking past him and the wookie suddenly stepped into his path. Luke smashed into him. “Chewie!” Luke yelled and Chewbacca roared sadly at him. “No, she’s not dead,” he bit out and pushed past him. He ran into Han next and the smuggler wrapped his arms tightly around the kid. “What are you doing? Let go, we have to go get her!” Luke yelled, anger and desperation in his voice.

“Her shoot didn’t deploy kid,” Han repeated quietly and Luke shook his head but tears were already filling his eyes. 

“I’m so sorry Luke,” Leia breathed, wrapping her arms around him and Luke jerked, wanting to get away from their comfort. Away from them cementing the truth. 

“It was Vader. Because he was chasing after me,” Luke bit out with anger, his eyes flashing and Leia shook her head, Chewbacca now wrapping his arms tightly around all three. 

“It isn’t your fault. Vader is evil and is chasing after all of us,” Leia tried to sooth and Chewbacca let out a painful wail. The wail caused Luke to break and he cried, his voice hoarse as the deep sobs racked his body. Han and Leia held him tightly. It was all they could do. 

-=-

The cloud of smoke was thickening and she coughed through it, chunking her helmet away from her as she tried to yank on her pinned foot. Her arm was broken, possibly shattered and it hung limply by her side. Blood was flowing down her forehead but she could feel her lungs filling up. The firing stick had been propelled into her stomach and up into her ribs. When she yanked it out she knew it was only a matter of moments after that. Over the burning embers of her shattered fighter she heard footsteps approaching. She blinked the tears out of her eyes as a small hope thrilled her. Luke? She glanced up desperately that way and her hope immediately died as her jaw set with anger. 

“Hoping I was Skywalker?” He questioned, his voice eerie and robotic. “Makes sense you would be drawn to him. You, yourself are strong in the force,” his voice seemed to mock and she took all of her strength to spit at him. 

“You’re too late,” she rasped painfully, the pain in her chest flaring angrily. “I’ll bleed out before you can get anything,” she gave a bit of a laugh and he tilted his head amused at her. The black gloved hand of Vader reached out for her and she felt invisible hands yank on her pulling her away from the wreckage completely before it suddenly exploded. She coughed up blood, the rough movement jostling her insides and blood poured out of her. She pressed into the wound making it bleed more and hoped death would take her quickly. She wouldn’t give him anything. 

“You have spirit,” he commented amused and she snarled at him. 

“Just get it over with and kill me,” she horsed out. “I don’t know where their new base is. They don’t tell us until we make the jump,” she spit out, blood dribbling out of her lips. 

“The Emperor has plans for you Mara Jade,” he announced and her eyes widened with horror. How the hell did they know her name? “It would be such a waste to kill you when we can turn you,” he taunted as two storm troopers quickly grabbed onto her, laying her down on a floating medibed. 

“No!” She screamed, using what little she had left to fight them. “I’ll never join the Empire,” she swore, her teeth stained with her own blood, her eyes wild as she felt death knocking at her. 

“It’s funny that you think you have a choice,” he announced above her and she fell unconscious, her head lolling to the left as he quickly put her in a healing trance. “Get her to the Destroyer, we have to present her spotless before the Emperor,” he ordered walking back to his ship as the X-Wing exploded once more behind him, it’s embers licking the ground and metal furiously. 

-=-

The Rebel Alliance didn’t have the luxury of memorials. They lost too many but each loss was a slash into their soul. All they could afford to amend those slashes were moments of silence. 

The moment of silence for Rebel Lieutenant Commander Mara Jade was deafening. Not even droids dared beep as General Rieekan called for silence throughout Echo Base. Even though highly ranked as Lieutenant Commander she was still the youngest soldier among them. She and Skywalker had completed numerous missions, her heart for the Rebellion an encouragement as she took on each new challenge with gusto. The thought of not seeing her red ponytail swishing behind her as she ran towards her fighter stunted many of the crew. Her loss was cutting. 

Wedge Antilles snuck a look at his boss and dear friend. Luke Skywalker stared into nothing in front of him, barely moving as Han and Leia flanked him. Wedge understood that look. He had seen it too many times over the years on faces who had lost their other halves to war. Luke Skywalker had definitely just lost that. 

-=-

He lay on his stomach, his eyes open and bloodshot in the darkness. His pillow smelled like her. He took a wiff and knew red hairs would be somewhere trapped on it and in his sheets. He had hidden away in his bunk on the Millenium Falcom because he didn’t want to be in the barricks and listen to the sympathy… 

“So sorry Commander.” 

“Jade was a good one.” 

“It’s always hard to lose a partner.” 

His eyes closed miserably as their voices echoed in his head. He heard a small warble but ignored it until a small blue light tickled his eyelids. 

“Hey farmboy,” her voice filled the empty room and he startled up. His eyes desperately searched the room, his heart jackhammering when suddenly he saw a small blue hologram R2D2 was displaying into the air. “I hope if you are seeing this I went down in a blaze of glory,” she continued in a smile. “And going down protecting you. You are special Skywalker. The last of the real Jedi and I want you to do something with that. Bring back the Jedi. Find real ones unlike me,” she cooed and tears began to roll from his eyes. He swiped at them quickly, afraid they would blur his vision of her. “I hope you know how much I loved you,” she confessed. “You were home for me and if we don’t die together I need you to keep going for me. Serve the General, go after the Princess,” she teased. “Make me proud Luke. The Rebellion needs you. The Empire has to be stopped and you can help them do that,” she continued in a rush then finally sighed. “You can mourn me for like two days but after that you have to get over it ok?” She laughed, her voice choking and Luke melted into the floor. “I love you Luke. Go make some girl’s dreams come true like you did mine,” she smiled and reached forward and Luke closed his eyes in misery as the vision of her vanished. He crawled into a ball and the tears came once more.  
He wept for her and wept for what they could have been. He couldn’t imagine how he could go on… he felt like half of him had been ripped away from him. He closed his eyes miserably as her words continued to echo to him. How does one survive losing Mara Jade?

 

-=-


	2. Four years later...

**4 ABY**

 

_Jabba the Hutt’s Sailbarge; Tatooine_

He quickly sliced his green blade into the ion cannon firing towards Han. He turned making his way further across the barge top when suddenly he slammed to a stop. Before him stood a figure wrapped in neck to toe black leather. A brown cloak rested on their shoulders and billowed in the Tatooine wind. The cloak covered their lower face and head completely only revealing a pair of sand goggles. It was a woman. Luke took a step back, reaching out through the force and when he slammed into strong shields his eyes widened. A snap-hiss filled the air as she activated a lightsaber in her right hand, it’s thin purple blade extending out between them. He didn’t even have time to be shocked. 

Without warning, she struck and Luke quickly defended. She moved like a blur and he pulled strongly on the Force to keep up with her. She couldn’t be with Jabba… she had to be with the Empire. Who was she? Was she a Jedi? A Sith? So many questions made it difficult for him to focus and she slashed the lightsaber out of his hand. He watched it clatter across the deck then dove out of her way. Even though she had disarmed him she wasn’t going to cease her attack. She definitely meant to cut him down. 

“Luke!” He heard Leia’s voice in the distance and he called his lightsaber quickly to his hands. 

“Get the gun and point it at the deck!” He called back at her then raised his saber quickly to defend against the stranger’s new attack. He pushed back, their sabers crackling and his hand reached out and grabbed the shroud and glasses covering her, ripping them sideways to distract her. She pulled back quickly, her beige gloved hands pulling at the wrap and goggles, tossing them to the floor before her hands returned to her weapon. 

Red-gold hair tumbled free over her shoulders from a ponytail and Luke froze. Everything went silent as her emerald eyes pierced into his own, her chin jutted out with determination just as it would whenever he would question her or tell her she couldn’t fly and needed sleep. 

“Mara?” He questioned breathlessly and she sliced at him. She singed his tunic and he jumped back from her. 

“Luke! We have to go!” Leia screamed at him and he shook his head. Mara was before him. She wasn’t dead… she was alive and stunning and trying to kill him. 

“Mara, what are you doing?” He demanded and she kicked at him sending him to the ground. He rolled easily and then reached out with his hand. It happened in an instant and it was dirty but effective. He pulled the rigging on top of her, knocking into her head hard and her body fell to the deck in a heap. Quickly he grabbed her lightsaber, thumbing it off and shoving it onto his belt. He tilted her head, she was out cold. It was her… it had to be. He pulled her into his arms, carrying her as he raced to Leia. 

“Seriously, how many damsels in distress do you need?” Leia snapped at him and then she paused at his stricken face. Her gaze fell to the woman in his arms and she almost threw up. It couldn’t be…

“Come on,” he commanded and she barely got her arms around him before he hit the cannon’s lever and sent them flying through the air. They landed a bit hard on the skiff and Leia quickly detangled as Luke’s arms wrapped around the unconscious woman he had hauled over with them. “Let’s get out of here,” he quickly told Lando and the man nodded easily at him. “Don’t forget the droids,” he added as his hands went back to Mara, checking her pulse and it pumped steadily under his fingers.

“Luke, is that…” Leia was breathing hard and Luke turned Mara over, pulling her gently into his arms. She looked older. There was a scar just under her hairline that was still healing that he didn’t recognize.

“It can’t be and yet,” Luke broke off, her weight a comfort yet nothing else was making sense. “She attacked me. Knew how to fight me with a lightsaber,” Luke said with a shake of his head. 

“Who is that? What is going on?” Han Solo demanded as he pushed his way to them and Chewie let out a wail. “Mara? Mara… what the hell happened while I was sleeping?” 

-=-

By the time they reached the Rebel Base, Han’s hibernation sickness had run its course and he was one angry ex-smuggler. Luke was thankful to hear him bellowing around them, expressing his annoyance at the new situation they were now in. He missed Han. He had been worried about him and he was suddenly even more thankful to have his friend here as he approached the idea that his best friend, the love of his life, was alive. It had been four years but seeing her face made it just feel like four days. Four suddenly very raw and painful days. 

Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker stared at the weapons assorted on the table before him. 

“Those were all on her?” Han questioned beside him to the four vibroblades, three blasters and two thermal detonators. 

“Where were they?” Luke blurted out without thinking and the Med droid didn’t respond. Han smacked his arm and Luke felt something in him die. Maybe this wasn’t Mara. “Can I see her?” 

“Yes. We are pulling her out of sedation now,” the droid responded and Luke moved forward hastily. 

“Commander,” a voice said quickly coming into the room. Luke and Han froze.  
“General Rieekan,” Luke breathed turning to him and the old man looked past him to the detention center. 

“Is it my Mara?” He questioned desperately and Han frowned sadly. Figures the first time he would hear emotion coming from the old man it was when it might be hopeless… Leia and Mon Mothma burst in behind him. It had been obvious they were the ones to break the news to him, as well as the ones who couldn’t stop him from seeing it for himself. They had the same troubled looks on their faces but he knew they were for the man they had followed in. 

“I’m not sure sir,” Luke breathed gently as he walked towards him. “I was just about to go in and question her,” he offered and Rieekan nodded, his gaze stuck on the sleeping redhead in the room before them. “If it’s ok with you?” 

“Yes, of course,” he agreed but could say no more. Luke gripped his arm like she use to and Rieekan shuddered a bit. Luke nodded and quickly went inside, the rest making their way to the viewing mirror. 

-=-

He wanted to move the red curl out of her face but didn’t dare. She had stun cuffs on for good reason and their battle was fresh in his mind. She may look like his best friend but she wasn’t too happy with him right now. 

Her eyelashes fluttered against her cheeks then they opened in one sweep, her bright green eyes taking in her surroundings then stopping on him. They narrowed. 

“Figures a Jedi would play dirty,” she spat out and her voice made him stop breathing. It was her… 

“Am I losing my mind?” He questioned quietly and she narrowed her eyes, sitting in one graceful movement before him. She curled her legs underneath her, sitting cross-legged before her enemy as she took in her surroundings with one look. Once she assessed the room her eyes fell back to him, her wrists resting easily in her lap. 

“I sure hope you are. That would make my job easier,” she shot back smoothly. 

“Who are you?” Luke questioned and she didn’t respond. She just held his gaze firm without fear. “We don’t torture in the Alliance so I’m not going to get anything out of you that you don’t want to tell me,” he stated and she didn’t move. “I can tell you who I think you are,” he started and she slowly smirked at him. 

“This should be good,” she mused quietly.

“I think you are Rebel Lieutenant Commander Mara Jade, call sign Rouge Two who worked with me for over a year. Who was my best friend and the love of my life,” he stated and her smirk slowly fell. 

“Hm. Wasn’t expecting that,” she mused. “Yes, you are losing your mind,” she stated calmly and he let out a frustrated breath. 

“Who are you?” He repeated and she didn’t move once more. “Tell me you aren’t Mara,” he demanded and she just held his gaze. He stood with frustration, his hand rubbing down his face as he turned away from her. He turned back a second  
later and his eyes widened. She had moved from her spot soundlessly, her fingers somehow had already picked the stun cuffs and she was ready to pounce on him. His eyes narrowed in anger and she jumped. He grabbed her, slamming her into the wall and her head hit the metal wall with a jolt. “Mara!” He yelled holding her in position but she was feisty and quick. She slid her foot between his legs and pulled trying to take his feet out from under him. She moved to head butt him but he saw her coming and let her stumble out of his embrace. She spun to attack him again but blinked seeing the barrel end of a blaster pointed at her. 

“You’d shoot the love of your life?” She questioned quietly, her red-gold brow lifting. 

“With her own gun too,” he spat and her eyes took in the weapon than narrowed with anger at him for touching it. He was probably getting his rebel germs all over it. “Who are you?” He demanded once more.

“I don’t have a name,” she hissed and he raised an eyebrow at her suspiciously. “My title doesn’t even exist. I’m a personal Assassin for the Emperor himself. The only thing I go by is the Emperor’s Hand, but you’ll never find any records of me so don’t even try,” she hissed and he took a giant step back from her. 

“You are force sensitive. Are you a sith?” He asked, his voice wavering and she narrowed her eyes with a bit of a laugh.

“There can only be two. I’d have to kill your father and take his place and that isn’t on my mission docket yet.” 

Those words hit him hard. There can only be two siths? She knew Vader was his father? But she wielded a lightsaber with amazing skill and had shields that were like duracrete. It was suddenly very suffocating in here. Did they turn off the air? 

“What is on your mission docket?” He questioned more firmly than he felt. 

“Kill the Rebel scum Luke Skywalker,” she hissed with a bit of a feral smile and he fired on her. She hit the ground hard and he winced as the stun put her into unconsciousness. He took in a hard breath.

“You shock the hell out of me and I’ll shock the hell out of you,” he hissed to the now silent room. “Let me out,” he called over his shoulder at the door. That stun wouldn’t hold her for long. He had a feeling nothing would hold her for long… 

-=-

When he walked into the detention center four faces were staring at him with mixed emotions. He winced. Leia gently took the blaster from him. 

“We don’t shoot prisoners with their own stun guns,” she whispered gently and he let out a breath. 

“She kind of deserved it,” Han said in his defense and Luke shot him a look. 

“She will wake up in a few hours and we can try again,” he admitted then came face to face with General Rieekan. 

“Do you think they did something to her? Brainwashed her?” He questioned quickly and Luke didn’t have an answer for him. 

“Did you sense anything from her in the force?” Leia asked gently and Luke shook his head. 

“She has the strongest shields I’ve ever encountered. She’s been trained in the force. Trained very well. She would have defeated me on Jabba’s barge,” he admitted and Leia gulped a bit. “She knows it too. She has Mara’s determination,” he admitted glancing at the mirror. 

“My patient seems to be suffering from a stun blast,” a mechanical voice announced suddenly and Han blew out a breath. 

“Perhaps we shall go in next time without weapons,” Mon Mothma said gently and Luke glanced away from them. Calm. Yoda said he had to stay calm. 

-=-


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archive was having a bit of a glitch and my second chapter has been sitting here for a bit. Good news though if you missed the notification: You get to read two chapters!

-=- 

Three hours later she was chained to a metal table, sitting in a chair beside it.

“You shot me with my own weapon,” she hissed and he sat across from her.

“You bet I did, you killed my best friend,” he huffed back and she rolled her eyes with impatience at him. 

“I’ve never even met you before. If you could stop projecting on me your dead girlfriend, that would be stellar,” she sighed sarcastically and he narrowed his eyes at her. 

“You have a scar on your left hip. It’s in a bit of a crescent across the bone because you smacked yourself with my lightsaber during training,” he said calmly and she didn’t flinch. “There is also a birthmark on your left shoulder. Looks a bit like a sneeze so we always said you exploded out of your family,” he repeated faithfully. “In your lifetime before the Empire you had seven broken bones. Four of which I had to set myself and were obtained in ship crashes,” he took in a deep breath. “Shall I go on?” 

“Do you know when I start my cycle too?” She taunted and he crossed his arms across his chest, un-phased by her sarcasm now.

“Every twenty-six days,” he replied easily and she shut her mouth at that. 

“That’s a bit gross,” she finally muttered and he let out a long-suffering sigh.

“Yes, well you were very friggen open,” he remembered and she looked at him with growing annoyance. 

“I’m not sure what you are trying to prove here. Is there going to be a moment when you say something and I’ll suddenly remember a complete life I never had and run into your arms?” She asked sweetly, her frame leaning forward onto the table and he glanced away from her. The skintight leather jumpsuit was doing him no favors and she was using it to her advantage. He really didn’t like her. He glanced to his left at the two-way mirror and gave a tiny nod. Suddenly a hologram appeared on the table and she sat back easily in her chair. It played before her and as the woman went on, confessing her love for Skywalker and telling him to defend the Rebellion she felt her face start to drain of color. Luke gently ran his fingers through the hologram, long since memorized it and his eyes caught hers when it finished, vanishing from the room. 

“That is Lt. Commander Mara Jade,” Luke said steadily and she yanked at her chains suddenly. He winced seeing it tare at her skin. 

“What the kriff is this?” She questioned and for the first time he saw her crack. A bit of fear danced in her eyes before it vanished and her hard veneer once more appeared. “Is this a test? I am loyal to my Master,” she spat, her eyes narrowing with anger towards him and he clenched his jaw. She thought they were trying to trick her? 

“Is that what he makes you call him?” He growled and she stood. 

“I am the Emperor’s hand. Faithful servant to the true ruler of the Galaxy, Emperor Palpatine. My life is to serve him. To seek out traitors and dispose of them for the cause,” she recounted proudly and he stood.

“Either you are living in a stolen woman’s body or your Master has a lot to answer for. The Rebel Alliance doesn’t have the man power to create fake holograms or backstories. Can’t create photos this good,” he hissed clicking on a holoframe that displayed clearly himself and a version of her sitting side by side and smiling with her head resting on his shoulder. “And I’m a terrible liar. Reach out through the force and you will know it’s true,” he hissed clicking the photo off. 

“I am the Emperor’s hand. Faithful servant to the true ruler,” his hand slammed on the table and she jumped. She avoided eye contact with him completely. 

“The General is here,” he whispered and she didn’t move. “Do you even know who that is? The man who took you in after the Empire slaughtered your family?” 

That got a reaction and she jumped, her hands twisting in the cuffs cutting more into her skin as she got up in his face, her eyes blazing with fury.

“The Jedi killed my parents!” She bellowed and he shook his head at her. 

“That’s convenient for you,” he replied with a grumble and she grabbed onto his shirt yanking him up against her. She was ready to slam him into the table when she realized he wasn’t struggling. He didn’t even look afraid of her. “How little do you know about the outside world outside of your precious Emperor?” He questioned and she held her resolve. She wouldn’t lose to Luke Skywalker. She was better, faster, and stronger. 

“How little do you know outside your Rebel world?”

“I’m the son of Darth Vader, a Jedi and was a commander in the Rebel Army. I think I’m pretty well informed from many sides,” he snapped, uncurling her fingers from him. Her eyes shifted and she took a step forward to gain more leverage. Before he could think her lips were on his, moving with precision and pressure that was sweet and demanding. He stepped back easily and when she glanced at him she could almost feel the anger radiating off of him. 

“Aw, not happy to get a kiss from your long lost dead girlfriend?” She taunted and he sucked in a deep breath to keep his calm. 

“She wasn’t my girlfriend and that was our first kiss,” he bit out and she looked at him with boredom. “It kind of sucked. Thanks for ruining it,” he added and she couldn’t stop the smirk that came to her lips.

“One bad review out of a hundred, I think I might cry myself to sleep,” she huffed falling back into her chair. She was getting tired of sparring verbally with him. She wished they would remove these cuffs so she could beat him up properly with her fists. 

“You’ve kissed a hundred men?” He asked and she heard the waver in his voice and realized it hurt him to know she had kissed other men. That made her feel a bit stronger at his pain.

“A lady doesn’t count. How else do you think I get close to many of my marks? This body is a useful tool to a means to an end,” she educated him and she watched his fingers clench into his palm. 

“Your body is yours and yours alone. It isn’t a kriffen tool,” he snapped and than turned on his heel. The door slid closed with a hiss behind him and she settled back into her chair. Hm… must be nice to live in naïve farm dream world. He needed to wake up fast though because the Empire was coming. She was leading them straight to him. She would get her objective done one way or another.

-=-

Leia stepped closer to him and he finished the gap, his side touching hers as his hand wrapped loosely about her waist. 

“Maybe we should get someone else to interrogate Jade,” Han said slowly and Luke stormed past him. 

“It looks so much like her,” Leia breathed and Han gently kissed her head. “She even riles him up like she use to,” she mused with a sad sigh and Han pulled her closer. 

“Is the dark side capable of tearing into someone’s mind and completely changing them?” Han questioned and Leia closed her eyes, burying her face in his vest.

“Stars I hope not,” she growled yet the proof before them was staggering. 

-=-

 

“Jedi Skywalker, General Rieekan,” C-3PO huffed as he shuffled up to them. 

“Not now 3-P0,” Luke breathed. “I have to go in to a briefing,” he explained moving back towards the command center. Something big had happened. They knew how to take down the second Death Star and he needed for once to focus on the goal at hand and not the angry red head three levels below him. 

“I was sent to give you Mistress Jade’s DNA results. She came back positive on all three tests,” he stated matter of factly and General Rieekan stared at the droid without expression. Luke spun.

“What?” He demanded quietly and C-3PO titled his head to him.

“Was I not clear? The woman in the detention center, according to DNA analysis and Blood tests is in fact Mistress Mara Jade,” he stated again and the General let out a painful breath. “All the biological markers are the same as they matched her Alliance Medical files,” he continued to prattle. “After our scans she has had significant injuries since her last Alliance Eval such as a shattered arm, punctured lungs, some sort of bone deterioration from electrical charges. She is quite remarkable.”

“Sounds like she was tortured,” General Rieekan admitted and it made his stomach turn. 

“Yes.” C-3PO’s matter of fact language always made the news sound more painful to Luke. 

“The Psych evals… you had a detector going during our last session,” Luke said stepping closer to the golden droid and C-3PO met his gaze head on. 

“All checked out normal. According to our read outs she was 97% truthful. That is about as accurate as those machines can gauge,” he informed and the General turned away, storming into the command center. 

“So, she believes everything she is saying,” Luke rephrased and the droid titled his head at him.

“I can only tell you read outs, not what humans mean. They are incredibly fragile and fickle beings,” C-3PO admitted and Luke nodded.

“Thank you 3-PO,” he whispered and the droid shuffled away. 

It was Mara… his Mara. She must have survived the crash. That explained some of the injuries that marred her bones like scars. Tears threatened to blur his vision and he pushed them down. Vader had to have picked her up and taken her… destroyed her. He sucked in a breath to try and regain his calm. He couldn’t think about this right now. He had to focus on the battle at hand. The war wasn’t over yet…

-=-

She shifted restlessly on the bed and then sprang up, a painful breath leaving her lungs as her eyes were widened with panic. 

“Do you still have the nightmare?” 

His voice was soft in the darkness. He was a few paces away sitting in a chair facing her. She forced herself to lay back down, her mind calculating all of the ways she could easily take him. Was he alone? Was any of her chained down? 

“I have no idea what you are talking about,” she responded coolly.

“It starts with you dancing in your living room. It feels wrong though. Like a dark shadow is coming over your home. You twirl and twirl then you slow, calling your mother to come watch when the door to your house slams open.” 

She sat up, her eyes searching for him in the dark. “Stop it,” she spat but he kept going like he hadn’t heard her. She rushed to put up her shields but realized they were already in place iron clad. She knew Skywalker was a Jedi so had trained to make sure he couldn’t get past her shields… how had he seen into her head? 

“Your dad runs in. His face is blurry. You always are afraid you will forget what he looks like. That you’ll forget the scar on his chin or the red of his hair,” Luke breathed, the memories painful for him to relive. “He rushes to you and tells you to run just like you had practiced with him but you can’t. You know this isn’t a practice drill and you don’t want to leave him. He’s your hero. Your mother rushes in grabbing onto you and rushes you into a hidden door. All you can hear after that is a snap hiss of a lightsaber and then blaster shots,” he finished and she was hyperventilating. She stood to attack him but he stood as well, his arms wrapping quickly around her fiercely, restraining her and she screamed into his shoulder, her legs trying to kick out at him but he wrapped a leg around her. They lost their balance, falling to the ground but he broke their fall as he held her tightly against him. “Shh… I’m here,” he soothed and she bit into his jacket, her eyes squeezed shut in anguish as his words played out before her. 

“Let go of me,” she cried out angrily, her voice cracking. “Jedi scum, your people are the reason they are dead,” she spit out angrily and he leaned his head against hers, his lips near her ear and she stopped breathing. She was livid. His body shouldn’t be giving her comfort. His breath and touch shouldn’t be soothing her soul.

“Mara,” he whispered, his voice gentle. “Your father was a Jedi. It was storm troopers that had shot, not the other way around,” he informed and she pushed with all of her might. He released her and she was against the wall on the other side of the cell as if he had burned her. 

“Master,” she cried out and slumped down, her hand going over her head as she called out to her Master, wanting a rescue. His response was swift and painful. She cried out in pain, her fingers gripping into her skull and Luke was before her, wrapping his hands around her head as he tried to sooth her. She felt him push up against her with the force, it bright and glaring as it soothed the pain her Master had just inflicted on her for breaking protocol in her panic. 

“Some Master,” he bit out angrily as he pulled away, only the remnants of her Master’s claws into her mind remaining like a dull ache. 

“I am the Emperor’s Hand,” she began to quietly chant over and over and Luke looked at her sadly. 

“You are so much more Mara,” he whispered as he stood. “So much more,” he said as he walked out and Mara wrapped her arms around her head, chanting her title to herself over and over. They were messing with her mind. She could put up with mind games. She would not let them win against her. Her Master was coming for her. She would serve him faithfully all of her days. 

-=-

The fire raged before him and he felt despair cross him. The last few hours had been a blur. One moment he had been going down to the Endor Moon to help the Rebellion and the next he was watching his father defeat the Emperor. His father… He bowed his head to his chin as the body burned on the pyre. He was proud of him. There had still been good in him. 

There had not been good in the emperor. His sickening voice came back to him as he remembered the most horrifying part of their encounter: what he had done to Mara Jade. 

_“Seems you have something of mine.”_

_His voice cracked, with age or with power, Luke didn’t know but it didn’t sit well with his spine. He just held the old man’s gaze, his yellow eyes dull and penetrating and Luke felt like he was sizing up his new property._

_“She fought hard against me at first. I admired her spirit and it gave me great satisfaction as I broke her piece by piece. You were the hardest to eradicate from her. Every happy moment she had was with you and those had to go,” he continued with a sick amount of glee and Luke realized what he was talking about. He jerked forward, his eyes narrowing and Vader pulled him back with a hand on his shoulder._

_“You are talking about Mara,” Luke ground out through his teeth and the Emperor laughed._

_“Mara? There is no Mara,” he spat with disgust. “She is an experiment and nothing more. Meaningless to me except in how much she hurts you,” he taunted and Luke forced himself to calm down. “She loved you deeply. How it must eat at you to have her want to kill you. That she lives to be my slave and I care nothing for her but used her as a pawn to locate your rebel base,” he cackled. Luke jerked once more and the Emperor took in a deep breath, a sickening smile crossing his wrinkled lips. “Ah… I knew once you found her you’d be foolish enough to take her back to your base. I’ve burrowed deep into her mind and can find her anywhere,” he rasped and Luke closed his eyes as anger coursed through him. “Yes, give into your anger. She means a great deal to you I see… I can give her back to you if you wish,” he taunted and Luke stilled. “Fix all the damage I’ve done and have her back in your arms. All you have to do is turn on your Rebel friends and take your father’s place by my side,” he offered, his pale hand moving under his robe to motion beside him._

_“No,” Luke said with more strength than he felt. His Mara would kill him if she knew he sacrificed the Rebellion for her._  
  
He wouldn’t tell Leia how close he had come. With Mara and her hanging in the balance. Mara was his weakness. Yet, thankfully the Force was stronger. The force in him… the fire continued to burn and he let out a breath.

“Strong in me like my father before me.” 

-=- -=-

The roar of cheers was deafening yet warmed his heart. They were well-deserved from a long hard fight. Leia held his fingers tightly as they exited the shuttle into the Rebel base. The Emperor was gone. They had a new hope ready for them. 

“General,” Leia greeted cheerfully and Rieekan smiled tightly at her. 

“Is she ok?” Luke questioned stepping up to him and Rieekan’s head fell a bit. He motioned forward and Luke took off at a run. Leia glanced at the man before her and saw his red-rimmed eyes. She grabbed onto his arm gently but he shrugged away, his head shaking and Leia’s heart broke for him. 

Luke Skywalker slid into the Medical Bay. 

“2-1B, give me the status on Mara Jade,” he commanded, his voice dipping at her name and the droid looked up at him.

“Patient Jade has suffered a cerebral hemorrhage. We had to put her into a coma to prevent her convulsions,” he stated matter of factly and Luke couldn’t breathe. It felt like a giant bantha had just sat on his lungs. His mouth tasted like sand as every feeling he ever had for Mara came rushing back to the surface along with what it felt like to lose her. “It seems as if she has suffered an aneurism. I could not find its trigger.” 

Luke felt his knees go out from underneath him. The Emperor… he had burrowed into her mind and when he was destroyed he was ripped from her triggering something in her brain… 

“I need to see her,” he announced and the 21-B didn’t say anything as he burst into her room. The scene that met him almost made him throw up. There was no color to her face, what little he could see through a breathing mask. Her hair looked duller, her frame lying still as death and it shattered him. His face twisted into agony as tears immediately blurred his vision. He stumbled forward, his hands reaching out to touch her but too afraid if he did it would all be real. He couldn’t lose his father and Mara. He couldn’t take that… his jaw set as a fierce determination came over him. 

“I’m going to put her in a healing trance,” he announced to no one in the room, more for himself as if that was perfectly the right idea even though he barely knew what he was doing. He had read scraps about it from the data cubes he had found in Old Ben’s home when he had built his lightsaber. It was a technique for sinking into the force and manually going in and pushing the body forward in the healing process. Worse he could do would cause brain damage for both of them. Somehow that risk didn’t seem so big looking at her almost lifeless frame. 

“I do not know that medical procedure. If I do not know it then I must caution you to not attempt it,” a mechanical voice tried to stop him but he leaned towards her, his eyes closing as he pulled the force around him, feeling it’s life force shine bright within him. He reached out to her and encountered no shields, nothing. This was not a good sign…

-=-=-=-

**Author's Note:**

> That was a long chapter but I didn't want to chop it in half at a point that didn't make sense. Hope you enjoyed. Have a great week and I'll post the next part soon!


End file.
